A Lust for Being Bad
by TheFanficAvenger
Summary: Loki wants revenge for his humiliating defeat caused by the Avengers. He uses Thor as his pawn, though the god of thunder is unaware. M for slash, language, alcohol, etc. Thor/Tony Thor/Loki Loki/Tony may add others in the future
1. Sentimental God

**Story:** A Lust for Being Bad  
**Chapter 1:** Sentimental God  
**Word-count: **2,789  
**Characters:** Tony Stark, Thor & Loki  
**Summary: **Tony's questionable behavior has a conflicting effect on Thor. Thor finds small comfort in his brother, who finds the situation most amusing.  
**Warnings: **Strong sexual themes, alcohol consumption

**A/N: **So I've just seen the Avengers movie, and since then I've been toying around with a few ideas in my head, I figured there'd be no harm in giving this a shot, so here's my first slash fic done outside of anime and collab work with a fellow writer. Again, this isn't really meant to take *seriously*, it's more of a crack-drama. Hope you all enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything.

* * *

"Weren't you ever taught to put your toys away when you're done playing with them? Or in this case, _it_?"

Thor Odinson was kneeling at Tony Stark's feet. Fingers were still tangled in his golden tresses, holding him before the now-flaccid member that he had just been pleasuring. His eyes, blue and bright, inquisitively darted upward to meet warm brown ones, glossed over from alcohol consumption. The realization that he had clearly been used struck him, and yet he found himself obeying, but not before snapping the waist-band of the over-priced boxer-shorts against bronzed flesh, stinging the skin.

The dark-haired man arched an eyebrow at the irritable gesture and then smiled; obviously the prideful god of thunder expected more, but was sadly made disappointed. "Wanna pick up my pants while you're at it, your godliness?" He asked, smiling superiorly.

Thor's eyes flashed dangerously at the comment, his face flushing quickly with anger and humiliation. "You…"

"Hold your praises," Tony interrupted, knowing well enough that Thor was nowhere close to complementing him, "I think your mouth's done enough good for the time being." He grinned once more, stroking the thick tresses his hand rested upon, as if the god at his feet were a mere house-pet.

Anger radiated through him once more, and for once Thor had no eloquently-spoken words of retaliation. How he could he become so easily manipulated as if he were another one of Tony's dates he brings home after a night of drinking. At this thought, he shot up, face-to-face with the source of his sudden wrath.

"By the gods I am an Asgardian, not a common tramp!" He spat, glaring furiously into Tony's mocking, unaffected gaze.

"I'm so happy that you've come to this sudden revelation, but it doesn't solve the problem of my pants around my ankles, when they should be at my waist, or the fact that my back is now digging uncomfortably against the side of this kitchen island."

Before he could act upon the impulse to turn the man known as Iron Man's head into his hammer's next victim, he tore himself away. He heard Tony start to chuckle. Without looking back, he stormed out of the dimly-lit kitchen, his long red cape barely catching in the door as it shut behind him.

He couldn't believe the sheer nerve of that self-absorbed mortal making a joke out of him. _Everything_ had to be a joke when it came to Tony Stark, and it pissed him off. What made it worse was that he _fell_ for it! What a fool he was!

His forward path through the lofty corridors led him to the enormous, futuristic helicopter landing that jutted from the side of Stark Tower. He inhaled the warm, thick night-time summer air; his ears were filled with the noises of the brightly-lit city far below him.

Gripping the banister, he wondered why he felt so compelled to wander through the building's living quarters. If he had just stayed in the room assigned to him, he wouldn't have gotten himself into such a mess. Unfortunately, thinking of the if's and could-have-been's didn't change the fact that the two of them had a moment, however one-sided it was.

The question of _why_ still plagued him. He did not remember starting; only finishing. However, it was very clear that something was off about Tony. As he wracked his brain for some sort of an answer, he allowed his mind to go back. As if an outsider, he pictured himself quietly stepping into the kitchen, walking in on the half-hidden bent figure that was Tony, who happened to be rummaging around in the open refrigerator. His presence didn't go unnoticed.

_"Don't you gods have a bedtime?" Was the greeting Thor received._

_"I could ask you the same." He replied coolly, folding his arms over his armored chest, "But I wouldn't want to give you the ego-boost of calling you a god."_

_Tony laughed and finally shut the refrigerator; in his hands he held a plate with what seemed to be more or less of a quarter of cake with white icing and what looked like caramel running down the sides. "I think you've all made it quite clear that I don't need one of those." He let out another laugh and set the plate on the kitchen island. As per usual, a decanter and tumbler were within arms-reach, and Tony helped himself to a drink._

_"You want?" He offered, indicating the brown liquid in the intricate glass container; Thor shook his head, declining the offer. The dark-haired man merely shrugged and took a long draw from his own glass._

_"So what are you doing up this late, welcoming yourself to a private tour of my living quarters?" He asked, his eyes now back on the cake. He swiped a finger through the buttery icing._

_"I am not quite as dependent on sleep as you mortal humans are," Thor said haughtily, watching as Tony tasted the icing. The younger man showed no inclination of paying a bit of attention, though he was the one who asked._

_Tony gave a low hum, "This is so good," He said, running his finger through the icing again, this time getting a fair amount of caramel._

_The god's eyes rolled to the ceiling; of course it's got to be all about him. Ready to make his exit, he switched his gaze back to the room's original occupant, only to find that he had moved far closer. They were at arm's length of each other now._

_"Why don't you try some?"_

_"Try-?" But before Thor could question the motive behind the suggestion, a taste so sweet filled his mouth, it made his jaws ache. Tony had shoved his icing-coated finger in his mouth!_

_"What do you think you are you doing?" He demanded, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand._

_"Letting you try dulce de leche," Tony replied simply, "It's great, don't you agree?" When he didn't receive an answer immediately, his head cocked slightly, observing the outlandishly dressed man before him as if he were a mere curiosity. "What happened to all those pretty words you like to string together so eloquently? Have my charms left you speechless?" He leaned back enough to grab his drink up and down the rest at once._

So many questions from a man who claims to know so much._ Thor thought as Tony took a step toward him, smiling dashingly. He stood frozen on the spot, unable to reason why he was allowing this inappropriate and intrusive closeness between the two of them; why he dealt with the heavy scent of alcohol to take over his sense of smell; why Tony brushed against his lips and got away with it; or why a tongue had pushed into his mouth without so much as a bite in retaliation._

_Thor felt the faint, vibration from Tony humming lowly against his mouth; it was a very curious sensation. His muscles relaxed and he gingerly placed his hands against the other man's tightly-shirted lower back. His own tongue now pushed back on the other, intensifying the kiss. The deity inhaled sharply at the place his hand was moved to and pressed firmly against._

_"I know," Tony muttered, flexing himself, "It's quite impressive."_

_Thor began to roll his eyes when pliant lips were pressed urgently against his once more. The enthusiastic gesture didn't last long; Thor parted his mouth, letting his tongue dart out expectedly, only to find air. He looked quizzically in roguish dark eyes._

_"Have I mentioned you taste incredible?" The billionaire practically purred. "How about you get on your knees and find out how incredible I taste?" He glanced downward where the hand was pinned, then back into Thor's stunned expression._

_The god didn't give himself time to think; his eyes darted around before he sank to his knees…_

"_Gods be damned_," Thor snarled toward the breathtaking, multicolored view below him, shaking himself from the covetous thoughts of Tony's shallow breaths and occasional pleasured moans; the hand clenching his hair coaxing him further downward. The mental images caused his pulse to quicken, rushing blood to places it ought not to go.

"Aw, that's not nice, brother," Said a cool, silky voice from nearby, "To damn a god."

"Loki," Thor said, "What are you doing outside Asgard?"

"Please, dear Thor, you know that I cannot be contained. However, you reek of arousal and regret, and I had to find out what that was about." Loki moved forward, grabbing his brother's chin between his thumb and forefinger, "Don't _lie_ to me." He demanded.

Thor stared into flashing green eyes, his naivety taking over. "I—It was Tony Stark…" He muttered, feeling foolish for divulging him in such personal information; he looked away. "He _seduced _me."

"Look here," Loki whispered, locking eyes with the golden-haired god. He stared deeply, drinking in the shame they held. "Did he give you a reason?"

Thor felt uncomfortable under the unyielding gaze; he shook his head and whispered, "He did not. He…placed his lips upon mine." He would not tell about the icing, or what happened after the kiss. Loki did not need to know.

The god of mischief was rapt with attention, loving the agony. Thor seemed to notice this and pulled out of his brother's grasp. He turned away, disgusted with himself; he was a god, and yet here he was sniveling like some mawkish woman in front of Loki of all people. "I do not wish to speak about this any further."

Loki appeared before him, looking rather put-out, "Are you going to sit in stoic silence?" He asked, unable to drop the subject, "Will you not retaliate?"

"Perhaps," He finally answered, turning back toward the door. He did not see the broad smile stretched across his brother's face.

"You know," Loki called, "You used to be much more careless. When's the last time you've given into your desires?"

The question went unanswered as the tall, glass door swung shut behind the fleeting red cape.

* * *

Thor's sleep was restless as forbidden thoughts plagued his mind. He felt Tony's mouth molded against his once more, their tongues pushing and rolling. The odd combination of cake and alcohol conquered his sense of taste; sharp intakes of breath and hands sliding on flesh filled his ears. His body began to betray him as the mental image triggered the actual sensation of their exquisite kiss. He tried to tell himself that he was being used, that he wasn't meant to enjoy it, but he would have been a liar to admit that he didn't.

His eyes closed and a hand absently ghosted across his bare torso, causing gooseflesh to rise. He wanted to stop himself; to turn his mind off, but his awareness of how alone he was in the darkened bedroom was too much of a temptation. In that instant, his brother's final words started to make some sense. No one would know. No one could see his thoughts.

His hand slid further downward, feeling the ridges of his abdominal muscles hidden by sheets. He pictured Tony's mouth following the trail his hand made, the bristles of facial hair scratching against his bare flesh, a wet tongue dipping into his navel.

The god's breath hitched in his throat as the discomfort in his groin intensified. His fingertips brushed delicately against his warm, moistening tip and he bit down on his lip in anticipation. Another pulse of heat radiated through his core and he gripped himself. His mind's eye resumed its fantasy with Tony's mouth replacing his hand.

Thor's jaw dropped slightly, allowing heavier breaths to be taken. The pleasure he gave himself intensified. He stroked himself firmly, evenly, while picturing a dark head of hair slowly bobbing between his legs. A throaty moan escaped his lips; the toll of going as long as he has without having any sort of sexual encounter was definitely showing from how sensitive to his own touch he was.

His back arched upward and his hips began to slowly rock against his hand. His focus on his thoughts of Tony was fading, his mind becoming clouded with pure lust. He raised the back of his wrist to wipe his brow, but left it up there instead, too focused to do much else. Once more, his voice gave away his actions.

The god's heart was racing, pounding heavily against his chest. He felt alight with such sin, that he failed to realize the door opening then shutting quietly.

"My word, what a commotion you're causing!" A mockingly-astonished Loki said, quickly jerking Thor back to his senses. The startled god sat bolt upright, desperately gathering the sheets around his lower-half.

"What in all the hells is the meaning of this?" Thor demanded, highly angry, but also grateful the darkness hid how red his face had to be. "What brings you in my presence once more?" He asked, slightly less edgy, but his teeth stayed clenched as he spoke.

"I never left the tower," Loki replied calmly, smiling amusedly at how shy Thor had become. "I sensed something going on with you, and as a caring sibling, I decided to find out what it was."

"Caring?" The thunder god spat, as if the word was pure venom in his mouth, "I would say _meddlesome _better suits."

"Do you really believe this to be true?" The dark-haired man asked in barely a whisper, moving forward, "I could easily delve further." He was leaning over the bed now, pulling the sheets away. "And you wouldn't object." His fingertips grazed over Thor's exposed nude form, bright, curious eyes taking every bit of him in.

"You want this," He continued, stating it as a fact. He slicked his tongue along his hand before grasping his brother, taking over. He leaned forward further and placed his icy lips upon Thor's, not wasting any time to push his tongue inside.

Thor leaned back onto his forearm, while his free hand dug into Loki's dark locks, pulling the slighter form closer. He felt insane with desire, drunk on the rush of hormones, and it was like he couldn't handle another moment. His free hand left the hair to steady the hand gripping him, holding it in place as his body shook from the intense wave of pleasure. Every aching throb brought on thick, warm fluid spilling onto his hand.

"By the gods…" He breathed out, body losing its tension. He finally removed his hand, becoming aware that he was, indeed, still very much alone. He lay on the bed, breathing deeply, arms thrown out to both sides of him. It really had been a long time; the powerful orgasm had spent him of what energy general fatigue didn't already rob him of.

One thing was certain, though; he not only had sinful thoughts of Tony Stark, he was also fantasizing about Loki, which couldn't be any more inappropriate. With the come-down effect of his high passed, he started to think twice about making up scenarios with two unlikely people. He felt so wretched for making himself vulnerable and giving in to such a dark urge.

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you all enjoyed this. Any and all criticism and compliments are accepted!


	2. According to Plan

**Chapter 2: **According to Plan  
**Word-Count: **2,571  
**Characters: **Loki, Thor, Tony Stark  
**Summary: **Loki's intentions are made clear, though Thor and Tony are left unawares. Tony has no memory of the night before, leaving Thor confused and worried.  
**Warnings: **Alcohol-related topics, mild sensual themes

**A/N: **So, there's some changes going on here on FFN that I'm not a fan of. My continuing to post this story here on FFN depends on what's going to happen with this site, and if I get anymore views/reviews on this story. I'm not whining for reviews, that's not my intent, (because I get plenty on DeviantART), I just don't want to keep messing with this website if I feel there's no point in it. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

"That poor fool…" Loki smirked as he watched the last bit of Thor's cape disappear through the door. The night air seemed a little cooler, perched primly on the guardrail. Though the noises of the city far below were prevalent as ever, high above seemed quieter than it ought to be.

His eyes lingered on the door for a moment, taking in the moment, relishing in what he had done. Strangely, he felt unsatisfied. Everything went according to plan flawlessly. Easily. Perhaps a little _too_ easily; there was next to no challenge.

His brother was entirely too trusting; too easy to forgive. He knew Thor wasn't going to come after him on the balcony, but he couldn't help but be mildly surprised at how simple it was for the god to drop his guard in Tony's presence-without Mjolnir clenched in his fist, no less.

Unfortunately for Odin's heir, who he thought he was enjoying a sudden tryst with was not Tony Stark. It was, indeed, the god of mischief himself under one of his clever, yet complicated illusions.

After a year's worth of confinement in Asgard, he finally escaped to Earth once more with vengeance on his mind; Vengeance against the Avengers, but more importantly, his brother. Despite his brother's insistence that going back home was for his own good, the humiliation he felt at the hands of the thunder god and the others was taken as a subjective blow.

Of course, he didn't possess the resources to cause nearly as much trouble as he did a year ago with the Chitauri. That, he realized, was a mistake he'd not make twice. He decided, instead to take things to a strictly personal level; to take a more passive-aggressive approach to his revenge.

That's where he got the bright idea to slip into the confines of the tower under the protection of his own magic. He stalked Tony to his personal lab and test room, and waited in secrecy until the genius engineer had drunk himself into a mild stupor. That's when he took action; as long as Tony stayed awake, Loki made sure that little glass of brown liquid stayed full. He could have easily used a poison, but those are easily traced. He was just fortunate that his victim couldn't survive the day without a vice.

It didn't take much more, but eventually a drunken Tony had finally collapsed backward on the room's only couch. His legs were draped over the arm rest and his arms were thrown above his head. He did not rouse when his security system was shut down, or when a copy of him materialized spontaneously next to him.

He walked out of the room and headed off in search of his brother.

It didn't surprise him in the least how well he had pulled off Tony Stark's character; he was, after all, the master trickster. The question at the time, however, was how long could he keep it up? The question now was should he keep it up? He wanted Thor's attention, and he was not afraid of getting caught. His brother wouldn't let anything happen to him, of course; but the punishment if—or rather, when he gets caught would be severe nonetheless.

This is what Loki wanted, though, for Thor to inevitably realize that he had once more fallen for such an obvious and personally mortifying trick at the expense of his friends. He wanted to place yet another scar on the god that had outshone him so many times before; another scar that will add to the many that he himself had inflicted with his deep-seated rage.

But all the scars he could cut into his older brother did not compare to the scars he bore. The hurt that he repressed within him achingly weighed his heavy heart further downward, threatening to sever it completely from his person until he was without one.

-S-

Thor stood straight-backed before a window, shifting his weight from leg to leg while blankly staring outward toward the sunlit cityscape. It was midday, and he had already been awake for a few hours. He assumed that Tony would be up by now, but unfortunately, the man in question was nowhere to be seen. The wait set his teeth on edge and made it hard to stay still.

He had to talk to Tony; he had to find out the reason behind what had happened in the kitchen. However, he couldn't even explain why he so willingly submitted, especially given that they weren't very familiar with each other. Since the Manhattan incident, they've seldom contacted one another; Tony was busy obsessing over his work, he safely assumed, while he, himself, was busy with Loki.

Loki. That little cretin was another issue he had to take care of.

Since his adoptive brother's ultimate, inevitable, and down-right tragic loss, Thor was the only one who had shown Loki any sort of sympathy. Thor bore the responsibility of comforting the emotional wreck, keeping the god from going off the deep end; a fact Odin made no effort to hide his disgust over.

His despair was well-hidden until the two gods made it to Asgard, and that was where the reality of what just happened truly, honestly hit him. His grief was so great, that he started losing control of his actions, managing to strengthen Odin's anger toward him.

If not for Thor's pleas, Loki probably wouldn't have lived much longer. Needless to say, the god of mischief proved to be most dangerous by his self, as well as with others, so he was confined in solitude, bound by the strongest of spells honed into thick links of chain, so as to prevent an escape or any illusions.

All that time, Thor did his best to reason with his brother, begging him to become good once more. Trying to convince him that he had everything he needed in Asgard; that what had happened was unnecessary. He was Loki's only source of comfort, staying at his side to quell the screams of despair in any way he knew how. But even then, the stricken god did well to express his deepest loathing toward his brother.

Thor was blamed for his brother's epic shortcoming, and even as Loki seemed to recover with time, the accusation never left his gaze. Of course, the god of thunder was lulled into a false sense of security. When he heard that Tony Stark was calling upon him for assistance, he trusted that his brother was stable enough to be left at home alone for at most a fortnight.

He had only been here a few days before Loki conveniently showed up right after the incident. He should have been more surprised, mad, even. But he wasn't. Instead he gushed selfishly, weakly over his problems.

Unfortunately _now_, with everything having happened, there was nothing the god could do. Tearing his gaze from the window, he firmly decided that he was going to try to search for Tony his self instead of waiting any longer.

Trudging down the hall, his ears caught the sounds of heels clicking against the floor. He caught a glimpse of Tony's assistant, Virginia "Pepper" Potts, walking farther up ahead. A flat, black square cradled in her arms stuck out oddly, and he glimpsed a Styrofoam cup held in the opposite hand. She must have come to deliver something to her boss, which would give him access to his desired destination.

Thor quickened his own pace until he had caught up with the ginger-haired woman, who smiled pleasantly at him. "Good afternoon," She said warmly, "Do you need to see Tony as well?"

"Indeed, yes," Thor responded, "But I know not where he is. Perchance I might follow you?"

Pepper stifled a giggle at the overly-dramatized speech, "Of course." She said, smiling all too broadly. "I have to deliver some important information, as well as his usual morning pick-me-up." She held the hand holding the cup up a little higher in indication of her meaning. "According to a text—or, _message_ he sent me earlier, todays—uhm—hangover is particularly vicious. Hopefully, he's alright."

Thor didn't say much, but gave a nervous glance toward the young woman and a half-hearted shrug. He's seen Pepper rushing around the tower in those painful-looking shoes often times during the days he's stayed there, but they've never had much contact with each other one-on-one.

One thing he was definitely able to pick up on was that she was like a life-line to Tony. He depended on her for nearly everything; without her, he'd basically lose his head if it weren't attached to his neck. But this woman had such goodness in her, he could sense that.

"You know," Pepper began as they neared the door to Tony's workshop, "I've seen some incredible things working for Mr. Stark, but I never imagined I'd personally meet someone I've only read about in fairy tales."

Thor blinked, "Fairy tales?"

"Oh, of course I didn't mean to suggest your epics were mere children's tales," Pepper quickly recovered, stopping before the door to Tony's room. "I meant to say _legends_." The door clicked quietly, indicating that they had been granted entrance. The fair-faced woman glanced upward toward Thor before she stepped first through the threshold, "Not much of a talker, are you?"

"If it is not important to say, why waste breath?" The god responded rhetorically, following suit into the room.

In no time, Pepper was at Tony's side at the couch that he slumped in, handing him the cup she held. He looked a bit rough; tired and paler. He was so fixated on getting rehydrated that he hadn't acknowledged Thor yet.

"Thanks, Pepper, you're a life saver," Tony sighed gratefully, "Although, I feel like a ton of bricks has been dropped on me." He set his cup aside and leaning back all the way against the couch.

"I'm sure you do," Pepper responded soothingly, laying the folder she held next to her boss, "I need you to look at these sometime today, but please don't leave it for the last second."

He glanced down at the folder then back up at his secretary's retreating figure. It was then that he noticed Thor's company. He sat back straight with a puzzled expression, "How the hell did you sneak in here?" He asked.

"_I _let him in when I walked in," Pepper answered quickly, "We met in the hall, and he said he needed to speak with you."

Tony's attention was back on Thor, "Why didn't you just speak up?" He probed, standing up, "Cat got your tongue? Creep…"

"I do not see what a cat would have to do with…" The god grumbled.

"I'm _going now_," Pepper announced above the two other's voices, "Please try to play nicely." She smiled before turning to leave.

Without another word, Tony walked over to where his hologram computers stood. He started pressing glowing keys at what looked like random, bringing up various complicated pictures and charts. Unfortunately, what he had seen caused his brow to crease in frustration. Something was up with his system, and he couldn't figure out right-off what it was. Why in the world did he have to drink so much? He was sure that he would have had the issue figured out by now.

Once in a while, however, he'd steal a glance at the ever-silent god of thunder, wondering what caused him to go all inward suddenly.

"Seriously, Jupiter, what's with the melodrama?"

"Do not confuse me with that thinly-imagined pretend god," Thor said bitingly.

Tony raised an eyebrow at the comment, "Thinly-imagined, huh?" He scoffed, "Whatever you say."

The god exhaled loudly. Tired of playing games, he strode over to where Tony stood. He had to get to the bottom of last night, after all. "Pray tell…" He began slowly, fumbling his hands together and watching sheepishly.

The man in question's dancing fingers stopped executing commands on the hologram computer and his eyes were now fixed on the curiously nervous man before him. "Pray tell…what?" He asked just as slowly.

He stepped away from the glowing screen and folded his arms across his chest, bringing Thor's attention to the arc reactor glowing dully under his rumpled shirt. Tony could tell that something was seriously troubling the god and he was intrigued to know what it was. The only thing he could safely assume was homesickness.

Shifting his feet slightly, Thor opened his mouth to speak once more. "Do you have any recollection of…?"

"Of what? Use your words like a grown boy, it's not that hard!" Tony demanded, growing evermore impatient. There were things he'd like to get done (like a decent shower), and he couldn't spend all morning, or afternoon, or whatever time it was waiting on _this_ muttering mess to gather his thoughts.

"…last night?"

The word was barely a whisper, but Tony had heard it clearly. "What happened?" He asked seriously, "I was not made aware that something had gone wrong."

"It was not…_wrong_…" Thor said delicately, casting his eyes downward momentarily, "After all, neither of us had any objections."

The realization of what the blonde brute had said dawned on Tony, and for a moment he was quite stunned. "U-us?" He stammered, wracking his brain for any sort of risqué scenario that involved the two of them together. Honestly, he couldn't fathom the thought. He surely didn't invite Thor to his home for sex, but he also didn't have a clear memory of anything the night before.

Still, he couldn't let such news throw him off for long. He quickly attempted to regain his composure and smiled. "You sure you didn't just _imagine_ things?" He asked with a tell-tale weak chuckle; he wasn't feeling nearly as confident as he wanted. The thought of the brute fantasizing about him was strange, though a bit flattering.

Thor shook his head, "I am afraid not."

Tony took in the troubled god for a moment. He, himself was so very certain that nothing happened; that he was in the lab the whole night, right? But, Thor was convinced that something happened. This was all so confusing, and the genius found himself second-guessing himself, and he _never_ second-guessed himself, especially over something so simple.

"Fine," He said finally, "Why don't you remind me?"

Thor looked a bit taken at the suggestion, "But is that not what I have been trying to do?" He questioned, becoming a bit irritated. He wondered if he should have even bothered bringing last night up at all.

Tony rolled his eyes, "Yeah, but I mean, _show_ me. Maybe it'll trigger some sort of repressed memory, and if not…" He paused for a moment for consideration, then shrugged, "Well, we can put this silliness behind us."

The god was silent briefly before he gave his answer. "So be it," He said quietly, "But…you will have to come for me, as that is how it began."

Chuckling, Tony advanced closer, "That sounds about right…I do like to initiate." He stopped mere inches from the taller man's face, "But, I'm not going any further than _this_."

The smell of stale alcohol took Thor right back to last night. He anticipated what was to come, feeling his heart hasten at the thoughts. The urge to turn away struck him, but he was frozen where he stood, with Tony's lips pressing against his once more.

* * *

**A/N:** That's it for this chapter! Let's see what happens while chapter 3 is being worked on. If I choose not to post it here when it's through, and if anyone here wishes to read it, just go to my DeviantART page. I'll post a notification when I've made my decision.


End file.
